Crash and Burn
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Superboy cries in the rain after Superman leaves him broken; only Robin knows how to pick up the pieces. Robin/Superboy, I suck at summaries! based off of the song Crash and burn by savage graden


Crash and Burn by savage Garden ( Robin x Superboy)

"I'm not you're father, I'm not you're hero and I'm not you're friend. Just leave me alone Ko…..Superboy."

Superman took into the air, leaving Superboy behind in the cold night raining air. Unknown to Superboy, Robin hid behind a building spying on the couple before superman left.

Superboy cried out in anger, punching the ground with a sound hit, crashing the ground into a heap of dirt, cement and a circle of death.

"AAGGGHHHHHH"

Superboy fell to his knees, holding the side of his head with both hands. He was glad that it's raining. He felt like a baby, crying over what Superman said. He should have known that the great man of steel wouldn't care for him. It was hopeless to think that he would. Tch. Really now he thought about it, who would. If the person he was clone after didn't like him, then what person would.

Superboy hung his head in despair .

Robin pulled his mask off, watching his friend with concern. The smart thing to do would be for him to leave him in his angst mood, but something pulled him forward, toward the fallen hero.

Silently he stepped closer, the rain wetting his hair to his face, but Robin didn't brother trying to brush it back away from his eyes. As he got closer, he could see Superboy's body shaking and he could hear the soft breaths he was taking in and out of his broken body.

Even before he spoke, Robin knew that Superboy knew he was there, and the other boy probably knew he was there listening to what was said between the two men of steel.

"You don't need him, Superboy." he whispered. Licking his lips he continued. "You have me…I mean you have the Young Justice, we care about you, far more then he could ever care for you. We're your family." biting his lip, Robin waited for Superboy to talk, to say something. He would take anything at this moment, a curse, a yell, a sob, hell he would even talk a bow to the face, if it meant that his friend would talk to him, look at him even. But Robin, watched in the rain, standing behind the broken hero. After what felt like a lifetime, he laid his hand on the strong boy's shoulder.

"I'm here for you, I'm not leaving buddy."

The rain grew heavier and when a clash of lighting sounded, Robin had to stop himself from leaving. He could never get use to them. He hated lighting. It made his body shake, his heart jump and his hands numb, but he didn't move from his spot. He only clung the other boy's shoulder.

In reaction to his touch, Robin felt a warn hand upon his and when he looked down he saw the face of Superboy. Staring oddly at him. His expression was hard to place and Robin doubt he could figure it out. It wasn't his normal cold stare, or his sad one or even his smile. But when robin looked closely he saw a small smile and before he could keep it in his minds eye, his expression went back to it normal, smirking self.

Robin had to fight to keep his face from heating up as Superboy squeezed his hand in return and he whispered in a husky but also in a low tone, that one knew he had been crying and said.

"Your Right. It's his loss."

The moment was broken and Superboy got up and stood next to Robin, both smiling as they headed back to headquarters.

"Oh, and Robin…" Superboy said as they walked.

"Yeah, man?" he titled his head to the side, looking at Superboy .

"I won't tell anyone what color you're eyes are, if you won't tell them what happen between Superman and I. " he smirked, as Robin froze in horror.

Robin forgot about his mask, if Batman was to find out he would be in a lot of trouble. He quickly ran his hands all other himself trying to find his mask. He looked down at himself, blushing hotter by the second , searching for his mask. He didn't want to face Superboy as he heard the other boy laughing at him.

Sure he was glad that the boy was laughing again, but really, at him?

Finding his mask, he place it back on and glared at the tall male, his face still hot as ever but Robin ironed it. Instead he pointed at Superboy and said, as cool as he could without sounding too embarrassing.

"you didn't see anything. Okay?"

In a huff Robin ran ahead of Superboy, trying to get away from the other, hoping he didn't see him blushing.

_Dibs on the first comment!_

_RandomlyCompulsive:_

_OMG iths is soooo super kawaii!_

_Now if only there was a kiss at the end. Robin blushing adorably as he held on tightly to Superboy's broad shoulders hiding away from the storm. Superboy, mesmerized by the strenght of character that Robin showed him in sticking by him even when he was scared…. Super boy only had to lean down just a liiiiiiiiitle bit….. .sigh…. Maybe next time…. HINTHINTHINT_


End file.
